An autoclave is a device used in manufacturing of components, such as components made from composite materials. An autoclave includes a vessel where the pressure and temperature is controllable. Workpieces are placed inside the vessel, and the vessel is sealed. The vessel is then pressurized by pumping air or other gases through the vessel. The air enters the vessel through air inlets, and exits the vessel through air outlets. The temperature inside of the vessel may be controlled by the heating or cooling the air that is pumped through the vessel. The high-temperature and high-pressure capabilities of an autoclave make it useful for manufacturing processes, such as curing composite materials.
Although the pressure inside of the vessel is substantially uniform, the temperature of the workpiece being cured in the autoclave may not be uniform across its extent. This can be problematic when curing composite members, as some portions of a composite member may reach and maintain a proper cure temperature, while other portions may not. If portions of a composite member heat at different rates, the quality of the composite member may be compromised.